Amor con humor Que peculiar tarde
by Haruka Takashima
Summary: Reita nos cuenta la peculiar tarde que pasó por culpa de ciertos gazettos aburridos. ¿Cómo cayó al suelo? ¿Por qué se siente cómodo? ¡Oh, no! Necesitaba tranquilizarse, ¡pero ya! Cables, pasillo poco transitado, gradas, traumas, miedo y un pelinegro insistente es lo que deberá enfrentar el rubio bajista de la banda. ¿¡Qué Kai hará… qué? ¿!Qué Uruha quiere…qué? Parejas: Aoi/Reita


**AMOR CON HUMOR...QUE PECULIAR TARDE.**

 **AOIxREITA**

" _¿Por qué?"_ me preguntaba, _"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿No es suficiente con tenerlo cerca todos los días como para ahora encontrarme en esta situación?"_ pensaba con pesar.

Me encontraba en una situación demasiado vergonzosa…estaba tirado en el piso de la sala de ensayo, ¿la razón? es sencilla, Uruha al estar aburrido porque Kai había salido a hablar unas cosas con el manager, se le había ocurrido la 'grandiosa' idea de hacerme caer aprovechando los cables regados por el piso de la sala y ya que uno de esos era el que conectaba con su guitarra lo jaló haciendo que se enredara entre mis pies cuando yo iba pasando haciéndome caer sobre algo, raramente, blando y cómodo, la caída en sí no me dolió ni nada, pero aun así me preguntaba sobre qué había caído mi rostro, es que iba tan distraído viendo hacía otro lado que no me di cuenta de nada hasta que ya estaba en el piso; intenté levantar el rostro y cuando lo logré levantar un poco y abrir los ojos (los cerré del susto) lo primero que vi fue la pretina de un pantalón, lo miraba confuso y me preguntaba inocentemente _"¿Qué hace un pantalón tirado en el piso?"_ , estaba muy desconcertado que no había notado que el pantalón no estaba precisamente 'tirado' hasta que las risas de Uruha y Ruki se escucharon por toda la sala y alguien más habló.

-Oye, ¿podrías quitarte de encima? Sé que estoy muy bueno pero si quieres hacer 'cosas' conmigo sólo tienes que pedirlo –dijo pervertidamente- pero hazlo cuando esté consciente no cuando estoy dormido, también me gustaría disfrutarlo, ¿sabes?

Si están pensando que en lo qué había caído era sobre los pantalones de alguien más y que ese alguien más estaba acostado sobre el piso y yo no lo había notado por andar de distraído, además de que mi cara había caído justo en esa 'zona'… están en lo correcto, ¿Alguien me hace el favor de matarme?

Al escuchar esa voz me petrifiqué, no pude mover ni un músculo, es que ¿por qué precisamente tenía que caer sobre él? ¿ÉL?; cuando terminó de hablar estalló en carcajadas al igual que los otros dos, traté de espabilarme y recuperé mis movimientos, me levanté lo más rápido que pude, mi rostro se enrojeció tanto que podría hacerle competencia a un tomate, fruncí el ceño, iba a decirles unas cuantas palabras malsonantes pero al abrir mi boca no salió nada, la vergüenza era demasiada asique les lancé una mirada de odio a ese trío de idiotas, les mostré el dedo medio y lo que quería era salir corriendo de la sala de ensayos hacía cualquier otro lugar de la compañía pero que este lejos de esos idiotas.

Cuando iba encaminándome hacia la puerta escuche que me hablaban.

-Oh vamos, Reita no te vayas –decía Ruki tratando de clamar su risa- sabes que si te vas y Kai no te encuentra cuando regrese se molestará mucho, mejor ven y hablemos acerca de los pantalones de Aoi y lo ajustados pero 'cómodos' que son. –las risas de los tres volvieron a resonar, ya que hizo referencia a lo que ellos crían el por qué tardé en levantarme.

-Sí, Reita te meterás en problemas si te vas además mira como dejaste al pobre de Aoi –dijo Uruha apuntando hacia esa 'zona', no sé ni por qué demonios seguí la dirección que apuntaba pero cuando lo vi me sorprendí ¡Aoi estaba excitado! se notaba por sus pantalones ajustados y además que el muy cabrón seguía sentado en el piso con las piernas abiertas apoyando sus manos en el piso detrás de su espalda y al notar que yo veía 'ahí' sonrió pícaramente abriendo más sus piernas y levantó su mano derecha haciendo una seña con su dedo índice de atrás hacia adelante como llamándome, él no dijo nada ni yo tampoco, lo único que eso logró hacer fue que me asustara, enrojeciera aún más si era posible y que saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de la sala de ensayos azotando la puerta y escuchando sus risas a lo lejos me dirigí hacía la azotea del edificio.

AOI POV

Luego de que Kai saliera a hacer no sé qué con el manager aproveché y me recosté en el piso cerca de donde estaban los cables y los amplificadores, se suponía que sólo me sentaría y me distraería con algo pero Kai tardaba mucho y me quedé dormido. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó porque estaba tan bien ahí dormido pero 'algo' me despertó, al principio no quería abrir los ojos pero ese 'algo' había caído mi miembro y aparte de causarme un poco de dolor e incomodidad se movía haciendo algo de fricción que no se sentía tan mal; fue entonces cuando me decidí a por fin abrir los ojos y lo que encontré me sorprendió tanto como me excitó, Reita, Reita se encontraba boca abajo en el piso con su rostro leventemente separado de mi entrepierna, _"Así que fue eso lo que sentí"_ , él miraba mi entrepierna bastante desconcertado.

 _"¿Cómo demonios fue que llegó a parar ahí?"_ , la respuesta a mi pregunta formulada en mi mente la obtuve al dirigir mi vista hacia Ruki y Uruha que reían bajito viendo a un muy extrañado Reita, vi que Uruha sostenía una parte del cable de su guitarra en una de sus manos, el cual seguí con mi vista y me di cuenta que este estaba enredado entre los pies de Reita, levanté una ceja y sonreí de lado _"Son unos malditos, mira que hacer esto sólo para divertirse y hacer pasar vergüenza a Reita"_ , yo también aproveché.

-Oye, ¿podrías quitarte de encima? Sé que estoy muy bueno pero si quieres hacer 'cosas' conmigo sólo tienes que pedirlo –dije pervertidamente, quería divertirme también- pero hazlo cuando esté consciente no cuando estoy dormido, también me gustaría disfrutarlo, ¿sabes?

Comencé a reír cuando vi que se tensó, escuché a los otros dos reír también. Vi que se levantó rápido con su rostro sumamente rojo, hizo muecas con su rostro que me parecieron graciosas, al parecer quiso decir algo pero nada salió sólo nos mostró el dedo medio y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la salida, los chicos al ver su intento de huida empezaron a decirle cosas cuando Uruha mencionó y apuntó mi entrepierna Reita volteó y la vio yo sólo sonreí pícaramente haciéndole señas insinuantes, él enrojeció aún más y salió corriendo azotando la puerta.

Su reacción fue tan divertida para nosotros que volvimos a reír. Luego nos tranquilizamos, nos acomodamos en los sillones que estaban a nuestra disposición en la sala de ensayos y hablábamos mientras esperábamos a que Kai y Reita volvieran.

Flashback

Hace 2 años aproximadamente que Reita me excitaba y provocaba ciertas sensaciones que no podía explicar claramente, al principio pensaba que sólo era atracción física ya que tiene un buen cuerpo, su torso delgado, su estrecha cintura, ese paquete que se carga, sí ya se lo vi una vez que estaba en su departamento y entré sin tocar a su habitación, él estaba saliendo del baño al parecer había olvidado que yo estaba ahí y no usó una toalla, en ese instante me dieron ganas de lanzarme sobre él pero al darse cuenta que yo lo veía sin descaro alguno se sonrojó y regresó corriendo al baño, desde esa vez no lo he vuelto a ver así. Luego de unos meses me di cuenta que cada vez que lo veía me fijaba más en él, en su apariencia ruda pero por dentro es más suave que un malvavisco y tímido, personalidad infantil pero a la vez madura e incluso llegué a memorizar uno que otro gustillo suyo a parte de su fijación por los Kit-kats.

Al principio me costó bastante aceptar que me gustaba uno de mis compañeros de banda y que de ser simple atracción pasó a ser más que eso hasta poder decir que me enamoré de él, pero en ese momento no pude decirle ni insinuarle nada ya que él estaba en una relación con una chica y se veían felices, yo no quería entrometerme así que me lo guardé todo. Un tiempo después fuimos los 5 a un bar donde descubrimos, y no de buena manera, que la novia de Reita lo engañaba, en cuanto los vio se acercó veloz a ellos no les dio tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando ya estaba sobre el tipo dándole golpes, soltó al tipo y se dirigió a ella, los chicos y yo nos acercamos más por si la furia lo cegaba y pudiera hacerle algo a la tipa esa, no dejaríamos que se ensuciara por ella, se gritaron muchas cosas y terminaron esa relación. Luego de eso nos dirigimos al departamento de Reita para que descansara, yo me sentía feliz porque ahora tenía el camino libre podría tenerlo para mí pero Reita se sumió en sí mismo estaba triste, al parecer de verdad quería a esa tipa, yo también me entristecí pero porque él no me prestaba atención, entonces me decidí a confortarlo para estar a su lado, para que se diese cuenta que esa tipa no merecía que él llorara por ella porque ella lo único que hacía, antes de lo que pasó, era sacarle dinero y aprovecharse de su fama.

Yo lo que quería era tenerlo conmigo, que me viese sólo a mí, que me amara como yo lo amaba, sonaba egoísta pero era la verdad; Reita era tan despistado, cabeza hueca y tonto que le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de lo que en verdad hacia yo estando a su lado. Cuando había superado lo pasado me decidí a declararme aunque un poco inseguro pero lo hice, su reacción no fue como yo esperaba, esperaba que en el peor de los casos me mandara derechito a la mierda o en el mejor de los casos me aceptara de forma tímida y cohibida con una linda sonrisa pero no me esperaba lo que pasó luego de confesarle mis sentimientos los cuales estaban a flor de piel…

Se lanzó sobre mí besándome de manera efusiva con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, repartiendo besos por todo mi rostro diciendo ' Sí ' varias veces con una gran sonrisa, me sorprendió, sólo pude devolver los besos que me daba en la boca y luego verlo de forma desconcertada, él al ver eso me dijo que sí quería a esa mujer, que le molestó y entristeció ver que lo engañaba con otro ya que le había tomado cariño pero no la amaba; me dijo que a la persona que él en verdad amaba era yo, que yo le gustaba desde hace mucho pero no veía que yo tuviese algún interés en él hasta luego de haber terminado su antigua relación, que no era tan tonto como yo creía y que en ese último tiempo que estuve confortándolo y que compartimos se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo miraba y trataba, que estaba triste porque esperaba el momento en que yo le declarase mis sentimientos y no lo hacía.

Fin flashback

Había pasado 1 año desde eso, 1 año de feliz relación y 6 meses que vivo en el mismo departamento junto a Reita; los chicos desde que supieron que ya era oficial le hacían bromas como la anterior: hacerlo tropezar y que caiga sobre mí o decirle ciertas cosas insinuantes entre otras cosas y yo les sigo el juego porque es divertido ver sus reacciones además de ese sonrojo que se forma en sus mejillas lo hace ver adorable.

REITA POV

Llegué a la azotea del edificio jadeando y me llegó una refrescante ráfaga de viento que me quitó un poco el calor que tenía por haber subido corriendo hasta aquí, faltaban unas dos horas para que anocheciera asique los rayos del sol habían perdido fuerza por ser de tarde. Me senté en un rectángulo de cemento que sobresalía del piso de la azotea.

-No lo puedo creer! no lo puedo creer!-grité mientras llevaba mis manos a mi cabeza revolviendo mis cabellos con desesperación, enojo y vergüenza, pero es que ¿quién no estaría así luego de pasar por lo que yo pasé en los tres pisos que me hacían falta subir para llegar hasta aquí?. Aparte de la broma que me hicieron los chicos que sacó mi lado tímido y cohibido cuando venía de camino aquí me encontré con cosas que me gustaría olvidar pero que no puedo sacar de mi mente por más que intente.

Flashback

Salí corriendo lejos de esos imbéciles, antes de llegar a las gradas que me llevarían al siguiente piso (no quise tomar el ascensor) me topé con una escena un tanto traumante (al menos para mí) que hizo que me detuviera y luego arrepintiera de haberlo hecho…

Al final del pasillo estaban Tora y Saga… ¿Qué tiene eso de traumante? pues… Que no sólo estaban ahí sino que estaban ahí desnudos y teniendo sexo ¡como si estuviesen en lugar privado en vez de realmente encontrarse en uno de los pasillos menos concurridos de la compañía! ¡Pero que sea de los menos concurridos no quiere decir que no transite gente de vez en cuando! y por desgracia tuve que pasar yo justo en el momento en el que al parecer Tora había logrado dar en ese punto erógeno en el interior de Saga, quien gimió o mejor dicho gritó tan fuerte que no creo que alguien más que yo no lo haya escuchado. ¡Demonios! ¡¿No pudieron hacerlo en su sala o una vacía?!; tuve suerte de que ellos estuvieran un tanto alejados de las gradas y no me vieran o eso creo, aparté mi vista de ellos y azorado continué mi camino al siguiente piso.

 _"Sólo dos pisos más, Reita"-_ pensé- _"Espero no encontrarme con más escenas de ese tipo"_ -azorado y recordando la escena- agito la cabeza tratando de olvidar lo antes visto, justo cuando dejé de agitarme y llegué al piso siguiente me encontré con una escena que seguramente me causaría pesadillas…

Un tipo que ni siquiera conozco y no me interesa saber quién es se encontraba a mitad del pasillo justo en medio del camino de espaldas hacia mí, vestido con una camisa corta sin mangas que si lo viese de frente estoy seguro que no le llegaría a cubrir ni la mitad del abdomen y un short (si es que se le puede llamar así) que dejaba al descubierto sus muy delgadas piernas y su gran parte de su trasero, y lo peor es que el tipo aparte de ser feo, según él, bailaba al ritmo de una canción que supuse estaba en inglés con un ritmo de lo más horrible, la música provenía de un minicomponente que había en el piso cerca de él . De un momento a otro el tipo se volteó y se dio cuenta de mi presencia, yo lo veía desconcertado y con cara de asco, de frente, a como supuse, la camisa no tapaba casi nada y cuando (por desgracia) vi que en el short… no, prefiero no mencionarlo; el caso es que el tipo se acercaba hacia a mí, según él, bailando haciendo muecas insinuantes como lamerse los labios y otras que prefiero no recordar, me asusté y no sé qué cara puse porque el tipo ese se rió, vi que estaba más cerca y no se me ocurrió qué hacer, sólo esperar a que se acercara más y darle una fuerte patada en un pierna luego empujarlo contra la pared, gritarle: "¡Déjame en paz estúpido exhibicionista! ¡Que te jodan!" y correr lo que me faltaba para llegar a las gradas.

 _"¡Por favor, que no suceda nada más!"_ -pensaba con desesperación- _"¡Sólo paso este piso y llego a la azotea!"_

Tenía planeado pasar corriendo sin voltear a ver a ningún lado, sin detenerme, sin dejar que nada me distrajera pero mi plan se fue por el caño cuando sentí que algo tomaba una de mis piernas y casi caigo pero estaba desesperado, agitado y asustado sacudía mis piernas para que me soltaran, no quería ver qué era lo que me sujetaba sólo comencé a correr de un lado a otro gritando que me soltara, tratando de patearlo y gritando palabras mal sonantes a diestra y siniestra hasta que lo logré no me di tiempo de ver qué cosa o quién era; en ese momento lo único que quería era salir de allí, regresar a mi sala de ensayo, lanzarme sobre Aoi, que este me abrazara y contarle todas las mierdas que me pasaron por la puta broma de Taka y Shima, y por su culpa por haberles seguido el juego de avergonzarme e insinuárseme. Pero no quería volver a pasar los mismas estúpidas situaciones de antes, con una vez me fue suficiente asique seguí corriendo hasta terminar de subir las gradas y llegar hasta donde había previsto.

Fin flashback

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve haciendo nada en la azotea, tenía los ojos cerrados y me había recostado en una cosa que no sabía que era pero estaba cerca de donde me había sentado. Escuche que abrieron la puerta de la azotea, no quise abrir los ojos ni me moví sólo pensé _"Si es el tipo que 'baila' le golpearé los huevos y huiré como el macho que soy"_.

AOI POV

A la media hora aproximadamente que Reita se fue y yo me quedé hablando con los chicos, Kai apareció.

-Hola –hizo una corta pausa y sonrió - de nuevo.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Preguntó Ruki alzando una ceja-

-Estaba arreglando unas cosas con el manager y no quería dejar nada para otro día.

-Está bien. –Dijo Uruha- pero te perdiste la broma que le hicimos a Reita –dice con una risita, Ruki y yo reímos también, luego se acerca a Kai y lo besa en los labios.-

-¿Qué le hicieron esta vez al pobre Akira? –preguntó divertido tomando a Uruha por las caderas.

-Nada que no haga con Yuu todas las noches. –Ruki.

Y así comenzaron a contarle a Kai ese gracioso momento para nosotros y vergonzoso para Reita.

-Que crueles son. – Dijo fingiendo molestia y suspirando- Que mal que me lo haya perdido.-rió.

-¡Oigan! ¿No les parece que ya es muy tarde como para continuar con el ensayo? – Pregunté - Ya está anocheciendo – apunté hacía una ventana donde se ve que el sol estaba empezando a esconderse.

-Oye, no tienes que buscar una excusa sólo di que ya quieres salir de aquí para ir a buscar a tu amada iguana. –dijo Ruki.

-Bien, pues eso quiero. –dije entrecerrando los ojos y estirando los labios.

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! – dijo Kai- A eso venía –rió un poco-

-¿A qué Kai-chuu~? –preguntó Uruha estirando sus gruesos labios dándole más forma de un pico de pato.

-Besa superficialmente a Uruha y voltea hacia Ruki y yo- Les venía a decir que nos podemos retirar y que mañana el ensayo serás más tarde. –sonrió.

Luego de eso sólo se escucharon nuestros gritos de festejo por poder irnos por fin y por las horas extra de sueño que tendríamos al día siguiente, aunque todos sabíamos que no las usaríamos precisamente para dormir.

Ruki fue el primero en salir de la sala, antes de salir le escuchamos gritar "¡Espera un poco bebé! ¡Papi ya va en camino! ¡Koron-chan!", Ruki ama y mima mucho a su rata que ya es toda una 'diva' igual que él pero es una rata linda, si me escucha decir eso me golpea. Después salieron Kai y Uruha tomados de la mano decidiendo qué cocinaría Kai para la cena. Y por último salí yo, ya que aparte de arreglar y tomar mis cosas también debía hacerlo con las de Reita, quien dejó sus cosas regadas y si no las reúno todas se molestará y me dejará en abstinencia por… una hora ya que no se resiste a mi poder de convencimiento (le meto mano hasta que ya no se resiste) pero no quiero que siquiera me mencione esa palabra.

Salí de la sala y me dirigí hacia donde supuse que estaba, normalmente cuando le hacemos este tipo de cosas (casi diario) se dirige a la azotea a tomar aire, no tomé el ascensor porque me dieron ganas de caminar, al estar cerca de las gradas del piso en el que me encontraba vi a Tora arreglándose el cabello y a Saga arreglándose la camisa, lo normal, los salude y seguí con mi camino a paso calmado; al llegar al siguiente piso no había nadie por los pasillos seguramente acababan de bajar para al fin largarse de aquí-me encogí de hombros- continué mi camino y vi a un tipo que jamás había visto vestido de una forma extremadamente horrible hecho bolita en el piso durmiendo fue entonces cuando aumenté la velocidad de mis pasos y subí rápido las siguientes gradas antes de que el tipo despertara, _"Un piso más y llego a Reita"_ ; ya estando en el último piso desaceleré, me detuve y me cercioré de que no hubiese otro tipo como el del piso anterior-escalofríos-, al dar unos cuantos pasos siento que algo me sujeta el pie, bajé mi vista al piso y vi un trozo de tela extraña que se enredaba en mi pierna cada vez que daba un paso, me agaché para quitarla y seguí hasta llegar a la puerta de la azotea abriéndola.

REITA POV

Escuché que cerraron la puerta y unos pasos se dirigieron despacio hacía mí, sentí como alguien se sentó a mi lado y tomó una de mis manos, asustado abrí los ojos listo para golpear al tipo ridículo, pero no fue con él con quien me encontré sino con…

-Yuu. – Suspiro con alivio-

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Esperabas a alguien más? –enarca una ceja.

-No, es sólo que…

Y así empecé a contarle todas las mierdas que me pasaron desde que salí de la sala hasta llegar a la azotea y mientras avanzaba en la historia él ría cada vez más burlándose de mis desgracias. Al terminar de contarle me dijo que había visto al tipo raro ese y que subió corriendo –reí- también me dijo que ya nos podíamos ir a casa asique bajamos y el tipo ya no estaba _"¡Qué bueno!"_ , sólo bajamos a ese piso para saber si seguía allí y luego tomamos el elevador; cuando salimos habían pocas personas en el edificio aún, llegamos al estacionamiento, subimos a su auto y nos encaminamos a nuestro departamento.

En cuanto arribamos al departamento lo primero que hice fue entrar a la habitación, cambiarme de mi ropa por una pijama, tenía mucho sueño así me lancé a la cama y me envolví en las sábanas pero al parecer Aoi tenía otros planes.

Estaba por quedarme dormido cuando sentí que la cama se hundió por el peso extra y empecé a sentir como unas manos heladas se colaban bajo mi pijama causando que mi piel se erizara por el contraste de temperaturas, gire mi cuerpo hacia él para decirle que no siguiera porque me encontraba muy cansado y que lo hiciéramos mañana pero él fue más rápido al tomar mis labios entre los suyos iniciando un apasionado y brusco beso, sentía sus caricias por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que de mi boca salieran suspiros con su nombre.

-Yuu. –suspiré y gemí al sentir como metía su mano en mis pants y tomaba mi miembro empezando a masajearlo.

-Akira. –dirigió sus labios a mi cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas a lo largo hasta mi pecho mientras seguía masajeando mi miembro. Se posicionó sobre mí (ya que estaba a mi lado) entre mis piernas, soltó mi miembro y utilizó ambas manos para desnudarme por completo para poder besar y tocar a su antojo; yo no me quedaba quieto también lo desnudé y toqué a mi antojo, esa noche hicimos el amor, fue tan apasionado y candente, al día siguiente, luego de dormir unas horas, continuamos lo de la noche anterior olvidándonos del ensayo.

Al día siguiente en la sala de ensayos de The GazettE.

-¿Dónde demonios están? Hace 1 hora que debió de haber empezado el ensayo y ese par de irresponsables no se aparecen –dijo un enojado líder- si no se aparecen en una hora más iré a su departamento y entraré a su habitación importándome un soberano cacahuate si están en la del perrito o la dela tortuga.

-Pervertido. –al unísono Ruki y Uruha.

-Kai, cuando volvamos a casa quiero la de la tortuga. –Uruha con expresión pervertida.


End file.
